


Justo como él

by LightningVirus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Blood, Cole is traumatized, Death, Decapitation, Hallucinations, M/M, Mentions of Death, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killer Cole (Ninjago)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningVirus/pseuds/LightningVirus
Summary: Jay muere en un accidente que traumatiza a Cole. Desesperado, el pelinegro sigue a una entidad que le da una manera de traer a su amado de vuelta y él hace todo lo que le dice, aunque eso implique mancharse las manos de rojo.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Kudos: 3





	Justo como él

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Atención! No sé que tanto sea el nivel explícito de esto, puesto a que no acostumbro a hacer escenas gráficas, por lo que pido que lean los tags y procedan con cautela. Si algo de los tags te genera incomodidad, te recomiendo que no leas directamente.  
> Estás advertido tanto en los tags como en estas notas, a partir de aquí es responsabilidad tuya.
> 
> [Historia basada en un episodio de Criminal Minds].

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí, llorando aterrado mientras miraba al sujeto desconocido que lo había llevado hasta ese frío y oscuro lugar, que tampoco conocía. Parecía estar en un cuarto bajo tierra, ya que las paredes eran de roca y el suelo de tierra. Estaba atado, sin posibilidad de usar sus brazos, arrodillado en la tierra. El miedo tampoco lo dejaba intentar algo.

-Lo traje, tiene que ser él -habla el sujeto al aire, pelinegro y de tez oscura, dándole la espalda al chico aterrado. Luego golpeó una mesa de madera que había en el lugar, furioso, sin razón aparente, asustando más al chico.

El chico miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna manera de poder salir de ahí o intentarlo. La verdad, aunque consiguiera zafarse de sus ataduras, no tenía idea hacia dónde debía correr para escapar. Estaba totalmente perdido en ese lugar y sin duda, el sujeto lo conocía mejor que él.

No quería pensarlo, pero él estaba seguro de que no la contaría.

-¡NO! -exclama el pelinegro de nuevo y se voltea al chico que tenía capturado, para luego acercársele con paso firme y una expresión furiosa.

Se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó de la barbilla para verle bien el rostro, haciendo que el chico volviera a soltar lágrimas, más asustado que antes. El sujeto notó la reacción del chico y suavizó tanto su expresión como su agarre.

-No, tranquilo… -el sujeto puso ambas manos en las mejillas mojadas del chico, -no tienes por qué llorar, estás bien conmigo -subió una de sus manos al cabello del chico, enredando sus dedos callosos en los rulos color cobrizo, -estaremos juntos otra vez muy pronto.

Escucharlo hablar de esa manera terminó de completar el mal presentimiento que tenía desde que recuperó la conciencia en ese lugar desconocido. Sin duda el sujeto estaba loco o tenía al equivocado, pero eso solo lo sabía él y estaba seguro de que no le oiría si intentaba decirle algo.

El sujeto acercó su rostro al del chico con rulos, con la clara intención de querer besarlo. El chico inconscientemente retrocedió, pero luego un cosquilleo le recorrió el abdomen al ver que el sujeto se detuvo. El pelinegro tomó bien al chico de las mejillas y le miró directamente a sus ojos cafés.

-No… -musitó el sujeto, con desaliento -No eres tú…

El chico no sabía si estar aliviado de oír eso. Notó el tono en el sujeto, se atrevería a decir que estaba molesto o pronto lo estaría y no quería ser blanco de su enojo, no luego de ver como azotó la mesa hace unos minutos.

El sujeto le soltó y se alejó, volviendo a quedar de pie en medio del lugar. El chico lo miraba aterrado, esperando alguna reacción brusca. Instantes después, el sujeto volvió a golpear la mesa, asustado al chico de igual manera.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Era él! -exclama el pelinegro con furia. Luego se quedó mirando al aire por unos momentos, -Tiene que ser él, por favor -rogó al aire.

El chico miraba sin saber a quién le estaba hablando y a qué se refería, pero esas dudas pronto pasaron a ser nada, en el momento que vio al pelinegro tomar un cuchillo carnicero de la mesa. No pudo evitar empezar a llorar otra vez, asustado y sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-Lo siento -habla el sujeto, -debo intentarlo igual.

El chico rogaba que no le hiciera nada, pero solo salían balbuceos entre el llanto, llorando con más fuerza cada vez que el sujeto daba un paso más cerca de él. Luego empezó a gritar desesperado cuando sintió que le agarraba del pelo con fuerza.

-No llores -le pide el sujeto al chico, arrodillándose a su lado y jalando su cabeza para dejar expuesto el cuello, -ya te dije que estaremos juntos pronto, no te asustes.

El chico siguió llorando, gritando al sentir el filo del cuchillo sobre la piel de su cuello. Luego, sin mucho esfuerzo, el sujeto atravesó el cuchillo por la piel del chico, sin detenerse ni cuando dejó de gritar y forcejear, hasta que la cabeza cayó al suelo, totalmente separada del cuerpo. El pelinegro miró la cabeza del decapitado unos momentos más y luego apartó el cuerpo y el cuchillo.

Tomó la cabeza y se puso de pie, alzándola a la altura de su cintura.

-Ya está -habla al aire otra vez y espera respuesta.

Miró a todos lados, hasta que vio a su acompañante, un extraño ser humanoide blanco, más bajo que él, sin rostro y aparentemente con cabello, rulos para ser específico. Ningún detalle se podía apreciar de buena manera ya que era completamente blanco, como una silueta más que un cuerpo tangible. El ente le negó con la cabeza en respuesta a su comentario, alterando al sujeto.

-¿Cómo que no? Es la cabeza del chico, tú me lo pediste, es lo que me has estado pidiendo siempre -habla el pelinegro.

-Sigue sin ser igual a él -habla el ente con voz profunda y un eco casi demoníaco.

-Si es como él -insiste, -mira sus rulos, su piel, sus pecas -extiende la cabeza hacia donde estaba situado el ente.

El ente solo alzó una mano y apuntó hacia su rostro, al lugar donde estarían los ojos, si tuviera.

-Es solo un pequeño detalle, cafés, azules, ¿qué importa?

El ente volvió a negar y esta vez dio media vuelta para alejarse.

El pelinegro vio cómo se aleja y se alteró más, -¡NO! ¡No te puedes ir de nuevo! ¡Tienes que traerlo de vuelta! -vuelve a extender la cabeza hacia el ente, en señal de querer dársela.

El ente pronto desapareció al perderse en la oscuridad del lugar. Eso provocó que el sujeto se desesperara y empezara a gritar enojado mientras pateaba la mesa del lugar. Luego soltó la cabeza, que fue a parar junto al cuerpo del chico, y continuó con su arranque de furia, llegando a tirar todas las cosas de la mesa, entre ellas un cuadro con la foto de un chico muy parecido al decapitado.

* * *

Cole se consideraba una persona feliz. Se había logrado titular hace poco, consiguió un mejor trabajo y lugar para vivir y todo junto a la persona que más amaba en su vida: Jay Walker.

Jay. Lleva años conociéndolo, años desde que eran pareja. El chico de rulos color cobrizo y ojos azules lo tenía loco, lo amaba más de lo que podía expresar en palabras. Era muy feliz a su lado y Jay también lo era con él.

No llevaban tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, pero ya tenían pensado varias cosas que querían hacer. Casarse era la prioridad de Cole en esos momentos. Había hecho todo lo posible para planear el momento, dónde lo haría, qué le diría, hasta había conseguido el anillo.

Pero su vida dio un giro en 180 grados repentinamente. Lo que parecía un día normal, terminó de la manera más inesperada y trágica.

Una noche a media semana ambos volvían a casa en transporte público. Iban sentados en la parte de atrás, Jay a la ventana y Cole al pasillo. Cole ya no recordaba de qué iban hablando ambos, cuando un camión choca el bus por el costado fuertemente. Con el impacto, Cole quedó tirado en los asientos del otro costado del bus, pero consciente, al menos el tiempo suficiente para ver el cuerpo decapitado de Jay acostado en los asientos en los que iban.

Esa imagen jamás ha dejado la mente de Cole. Nunca pensó que perdería a Jay tan pronto y menos de esa manera tan horrible. El mundo se le cayó a pedazos esa nefasta noche y hasta el día de hoy seguía lamentándose su pérdida.

Aunque últimamente las cosas habían cambiado. Cole estaba seguro de que tenía una oportunidad de verlo otra vez.

Hace unas semanas Cole fue visitado por ente. Una figura humanoide blanca y pequeña, intangible, como la silueta de alguna persona. Esta parecía tener rulos en su cabeza, Cole casi podía jurar que se parecía a Jay.

Y lo primero que oyó de ese ente, con esa voz profunda que podía ponerle los pelos de punta a quien le oyera, fue: “ _puedo ayudarte a traer a tu amado de vuelta_ ”.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es traerme la cabeza de un chico que sea justo como él… Solo así puedo traerlo de vuelta, un cambio… Un chico igual por tu amado.

Cole miró al ente, aun procesando lo que le dijo, -¿Debo… Matar?

-Es un precio justo para traer a un muerto.

Cole estaba tan desesperado, no hallaba aún como poder superar dicha noche y sentía que no lo haría, así que simplemente aceptó lo que ese ente le decía. Era capaz de lo que fuera con tal de ver a Jay otra vez. ¿Qué tanto le podía costar?

* * *

Actualmente Cole había logrado engatusar y secuestrar a cinco chicos diferentes pero que compartían características que Jay poseía: cabello color cobrizo y rulos, pecas, tez pálida, ojos azules. Aunque para su desgracia nunca eran todas al mismo tiempo. Siempre había algo que difería. El último tenía los ojos cafés en vez de azules.

Aun así, intentó de todas maneras, pero ninguna cabeza fue aceptada por el ente, que solo se retiraba en silencio y se perdía en la penumbra del lugar donde llevaba a los chicos. Luego se aseguraba de no dejar marcas ni huellas e iba a deshacerse de los cuerpos decapitados a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, la ciudad entera ya estaba alertada por un posible asesino serial. Al menos tres de los chicos habían sido hallados ya y Cole miraba las noticias constantemente para saber cómo iba progresando la policía respecto al caso. No parecían tener pistas de él, o es lo que creía.

Aun así, ya se le estaba complicando la situación. Con la alerta emitida, ya le estaba costando ganarse la confianza de los chicos que buscaba. Pues claro, con todas las coincidencias en el aspecto físico, cualquiera que se viera así, estaría asustado de cruzarse con el asesino. A Cole ya le había costado hablar con el quinto y poder estar a solas para llevárselo.

El sexto sin duda sería un desafío, pero no dejaría amedrentarse por la situación, debía hacerlo por Jay. No se iba a detener.

Cole terminó de maquillarse frente al espejo, para salir debía cubrir las ojeras que tenía desde hace semanas. Debía lucir presentable, que pudieran confiar en él al verle al rostro. Se apresuró y bajó a la entrada, para buscar la chaqueta que estaba colgada en el perchero.

La tele estaba encendida en las noticias, que Cole había puesto para ver si hablaban de su caso. Ya se le hacía la hora para salir a recorrer la ciudad en busca del siguiente, por lo que ignoró lo que hablaban ahí. Se puso la chaqueta y salió deprisa, dejando la tele encendida justo en el momento que empezaban a hablar de él.

Si se hubiera dado el tiempo de ver antes de irse, hubiera previsto lo que sucedería esa noche.

* * *

Cole consideraba que tuvo suerte. No tardó más de media hora en hallar a otro chico con las características que buscaba. Se le dificultó entablar una conversación, ya que el chico actuaba reticente. Era más que obvio que estaba al tanto del asesino serial.

Aun así, Cole consiguió ganarse su confianza luego de una hora y lo invitó a tomar un café. Lo mantuvo ahí hasta que se hizo de noche y el chico insistió en tener que volver a casa.

-Te puedo llevar -se ofrece Cole, -así no gastas en locomoción.

-Está bien así, tengo dinero para eso -le responde el chico, llamado Gabriel.

-Entonces te acompaño a la parada, se pone peligroso por aquí a esta hora.

Gabriel aceptó. Cole pagó la cuenta y luego ambos salieron.

La parada estaba a un par de cuadras del lugar y, para suerte de Cole, las calles ahí eran oscuras. Muchas luces no funcionaban y casi no había gente. Era el momento perfecto para actuar.

Ralentizó el paso y quedó tras Gabriel, y en un movimiento rápido, le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo con su otra mano. El chico automáticamente empezó a luchar para zafarse, pero Cole ejercía fuerza, además de que el cloroformo en el pañuelo hacía que empezara a fatigarse.

Cuando Cole sintió que Gabriel dejaba de oponer resistencia, habló, -Tranquilo… Pronto todo estará bien… No tienes que temer.

Eso fue lo último que el chico oyó antes de perder la conciencia. Cole apartó el pañuelo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego cargó a Gabriel en brazos y se dirigió a su vehículo, que tenía estacionado cerca.

Cole sentía cada vez más cerca a Jay, estaba seguro de que lo lograría esta vez.

* * *

Cuando Gabriel recuperó la conciencia, se halló sentado en la tierra, en un lugar oscuro y frío. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta que tenía los brazos atados tras la espalda. Ahí fue cuando supo que se había convertido en otro chico desaparecido más.

Había tenido razón respecto al hombre, tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que lo vio, sin embargo, se dejó ganar por él. Se había condenado a sí mismo.

Estaba asustado, el destino que le esperaba era algo que sin duda no quería aceptar. Y estaba seguro de que los otros chicos habían sentido lo mismo.

De repente notó movimiento por su costado y volteó a la derecha, viendo a Cole acercarse a él. Se arrodilló frente a él y le miró al rostro, poniéndolo nervioso.

Cole notó la reacción que causaba en él y le tomó de las mejillas con sus manos, -Tranquilo -reiteró y siguió mirándolo con atención.

Gabriel intentaba zafarse moviendo la cabeza, pero solo hizo enfurecer a Cole, quien le sujetó con más fuerza. El chico decidió quedarse totalmente quieto y ahí fue cuando el pelinegro dejó de ejercer fuerza. Pronto sonrió y luego le acarició la mejilla pecosa con un pulgar.

-Eres justo como él… -musita Cole suavemente, feliz, -Eres lo que estuve buscando todo este tiempo.

Aunque el pelinegro parecía feliz de verdad, no dejaba de ser inquietante para Gabriel. Y luego de que Cole se apartara de él y le diera la espalda, supo que ya estaba muerto.

-Lo tengo al fin -habla Cole al aire, -tiene que ser él, tiene todo lo que él tuvo una vez.

Gabriel solo veía a Cole hablar solo. Cole podía ver al ente de pie en silencio, distanciado de ambos. No dijo nada, pero le dio a entender a Cole que podía proseguir con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Cole sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que al fin había logrado hacerlo bien, definitivamente este era el último chico, el que cambiaría lugares con su amado para que pudiera volver a la vida. Vida que se le había sido arrebata injustamente, a su parecer.

Tomó el mismo cuchillo con el que había arrebatado las vidas de los otros chicos y comenzó a acercarse a Gabriel, quien empezó a rogarle desesperado:

-No, no, no, no -hablaba él al borde del llanto -por favor, no, no me mates.

-Tiene que ser así, tengo que traer a Jay de vuelta -fue lo único que respondió Cole.

Cole quedó a apenas dos pasos del alterado chico cuando oyó que alguien gritaba a su costado izquierdo:

-¡POLICÍA! ¡Suelte el arma!

Rápidamente vio a tres uniformados llegar al cuarto, apuntándole con sus armas, mientras seguían exclamando que soltara la suya. En un hábil movimiento logró tomar a Gabriel para ponerlo frente a él como escudo humano, al mismo tiempo que situaba el cuchillo sobre el cuello del chico.

-¡Retrocedan o lo mato! -amenazó él.

Los tres policías se pusieron tensos ante la acción de Cole, listos para jalar del gatillo en cualquier momento, solo para ser detenidos por una voz cerca de ellos.

-No disparen -dice la voz, calmada y fría, -no se muevan.

Los policías voltearon algo dudosos, pero dejaron avanzar al dueño de la voz, un hombre alto, rubio y de tez pálida. Era el único que no estaba vestido con el uniforme policial, en cambio usaba camisa blanca y pantalón de tela negro, y portaba un chaleco antibalas en el que podía leerse claramente las siglas “FBI”.

El rubio avanzó hasta quedar cerca de Cole, pero a una distancia prudente, aun así, también apuntando su arma hacia él. Luego de eso se movió hacia un costado para no estar frente a él. Cole se alteró aún más sabiendo que estaba con un agente del FBI, por lo que volvió a amenazarlos.

-¡Dije que retrocedan o lo mato!

El agente habló de nuevo calmadamente, -Voy a bajar mi arma y guardarla -dice y lentamente la bajó, dejando de apuntarlo. Luego guardó el arma y le mostró sus manos vacías.

Cole dejó de sentirse amenazado por él, pero seguía atento de los otros policías, por lo que no perdió su postura ni bajó el cuchillo.

-Cole -empezó el agente, -no tienes que hacer esto.

-¡Claro que sí! -gritó casi al instante, para luego alterarse de nuevo, -¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo? -luego empezó a mirar a todos lados, -¡¿Fuiste tú?!

Cole buscaba al ente por todos lados. Estaba seguro de que debía estar jugándole en contra otra vez, debía estar ayudando al agente ahora que lo tenían rodeado. Gabriel intentaba controlar sus sollozos y evitar moverse bruscamente para no alertar al pelinegro.

-Estás asustando al chico -habla el agente de nuevo.

Cole volvió a mirarle, -Eso no importa, él de todos modos ya no se quedará mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿No se va a quedar? -pregunta el agente, intentando seguirle la corriente, así evitaba alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Sí! Es lo que estuve buscando para Jay -empieza a explicar Cole, -es igual a él, él debe tomar su lugar para que pueda volver conmigo -lo último salió con angustia de su boca, con las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Quieres ayudar a Jay, lo entiendo… Pero no creo que pueda volver.

-¡Sí puede!

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¡Estaba aquí conmigo! – Cole vuelve a buscar al ente con la mirada, pero no lograba ubicarlo, -¡Él me dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer para traerlo de vuelta! ¡Entregarle a un chico igual para que pudiera darme a Jay en su lugar!

-Voy a mirar el lugar para ver si encuentro a tu compañero, pero no me moveré de aquí -le avisa el agente y luego mira a todos lados.

Cole aprovechó de buscar otra vez, logrando ver al ente parado a un lado de uno de los policías. El ente le miró y luego se alejó, desapareciendo como lo había hecho siempre que traía al chico incorrecto.

Viendo a los policías aun apuntándole, el pelinegro volvió a alterarse.

-Estaba con ellos – empieza y mira a los policías, -a su lado, ¡¿les habló?! ¡¿qué les dijo?!

El agente volteó a Cole y luego a los policías, quienes se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer, pero no dejaron de apuntar sus armas en ningún momento.

-Les debió decir algo de mí, ¡algo malo! Me quiere muerto, ¡me quieren disparar! -Cole sujetó con más fuerza a Gabriel, quien evitó quejarse con fuerza.

-No, no te van a disparar -habla el agente rápidamente, -les diré que bajen sus armas y estarás bien -voltea a los uniformados y los mira, -bájenlas, lentamente.

Los uniformados dudaron, pero luego obedecieron.

-Guárdenlas -ordena el agente, y los uniformados acataron casi al instante. Volvió a mirar a Cole, -Ya está.

Gabriel sintió cómo Cole relajó el agarre, pero siguió sin moverse al sentir el cuchillo aún cerca de su cuello.

-Voy a acercarme a ti -avisa el agente y avanza a Cole.

El pelinegro le vio de reojo y alejó el cuchillo de Gabriel para apuntar al agente que estaba a su lado. Este se detuvo en seguida.

-No… -habla Cole, -Con o sin él voy a cumplir…

-Jay de seguro estaría agradecido del esfuerzo que haces por él, pero puede ser de otra manera -dice el agente, -mejor y sin derramar más sangre.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿O me estás engañando?

-Estoy seguro, estoy aquí contigo para ayudarte, a diferencia de tu amigo.

Cole vuelve a mirar a todos lados, buscando al ente otra vez.

-Me quedaré aquí y ayudaremos a Jay, en serio -el agente esperó a que el pelinegro volviera a mirarlo para proseguir, -pero para ayudarte, primero debes hacerme el favor de soltarlo a él… No nos hace falta ya.

Dudoso, Cole miró a Gabriel una vez más, para luego obedecer y soltarlo. El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, tiritando y sollozando aún.

-Suelta el cuchillo, Cole… -pide el agente.

El pelinegro le miró, pero pronto bajó el cuchillo al suelo.

-Eso es… Ahora me acercaré por el cuchillo y por el chico.

El agente se acercó lentamente y tomó el cuchillo, que luego apartó lejos de Cole. Tomó a Gabriel y se alejó con él de la misma manera en que se acercó. Cole no se movió en ningún momento y solo los observó.

-Ellos te llevarán ahora y yo me encontraré contigo afuera, ¿sí? -el agente apuntó a los policías.

El pelinegro volvió a ponerse nervioso, -¿Me vas a dejar con ellos? No, yo quiero ir contigo.

-Voy a estar contigo muy pronto -el agente volvió a acercarse para desviar su atención de los policías, quienes se empezaron a acercar también, -lo prometo, pero ve con ellos primero.

Uno de los policías esposó rápidamente a Cole, quien se alertó ante la acción.

-No te lastimarán -insiste el agente.

Cole no dijo nada más y se dejó llevar por los policías, aunque no se sentía del todo seguro. Una vez que los cuatro desaparecieron, el agente volvió a acercarse a Gabriel, quien estaba sentado a un costado, aun intentando calmarse.

-Tranquilo, me llamo Zane Julien y trabajo para el FBI -se presenta, como acostumbraba a hacer en todos sus casos, -Ya estás a salvo.

Zane desata al chico rápidamente y deja que este le abrace, correspondiéndole también. Gabriel rompió a llorar finalmente, sintiendo un gran alivio de seguir vivo, pero aun así seguía inquieto y asustado.

-Estás a salvo -le reafirmó Zane mientras le sobaba la espalda.

* * *

Luego de haber contenido y calmado a Cole, Zane pudo entablar una mejor conversación con él en una de las salas para interrogatorios del Buró.

Cole estaba sentado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, visiblemente más relajado y mirando a la mesa que estaba al frente de él. Zane entró y se dirigió a la silla del otro lado de la mesa, frente al pelinegro, quien alzó la mirada para verlo, aún en silencio.

Zane deslizó la foto de Jay que Cole tenía en el lugar donde los hallaron, esta vez sin el cuadro donde estaba puesta anteriormente, sobre la mesa, hasta que quedó frente al pelinegro. Cole miró la foto y suspiró.

-Lo hiciste todo por él -le dice Zane.

Cole tardó en hablar, -Sí -responde.

Zane asiente.

-Él debe estar aquí, es lo justo… -habla Cole, -Merece estar aquí.

-No merecía morir -afirma Zane.

Cole asiente.

Zane esperó un momento antes de hacer la pregunta, -¿Está tu amigo aquí?

Cole buscó con la mirada al ente dentro de la sala, pero no halló a nadie aparte de ellos dos. Negó apenas terminó de revisar el lugar.

-Entiendo -habla Zane y deja una libreta en la mesa, junto con un bolígrafo.

-No me va a ayudar con él, ¿verdad? -habla Cole suavemente, pasando su vista desde la foto hasta el agente frente a él.

Zane se tomó un tiempo para pensar bien su respuesta, sin tardar demasiado, -No hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer por Jay -le dice.

Cole asiente muy levemente.

-Pero lo intentaste -Zane hace contacto visual con Cole, quien sintió que algo había valido la pena todo lo que había hecho, aunque no terminó como esperaba. Las palabras del agente eran suficientes para reconfortarlo en ese momento.

Zane le acercó las cosas que puso en la mesa, -Necesito que escribas todo lo que te dijo tu amigo que hicieras y que describas cómo lo hiciste.

Cole tomó las cosas sin decir nada y empezó a escribir. No necesitaba una confirmación verbal, ya estaba seguro de que iría a juicio por todo lo que hizo. La verdad ya no tenía nada que perder, no le importaba demasiado lo que pasara luego de terminar su declaración.

Zane se inclina hacia delante en la silla para alcanzar la foto de Jay, pero es detenido por el pelinegro.

-No -dice y pone una mano sobre la foto, -No te lo lleves, ¿sí? Deja que se quede conmigo.

-Por supuesto -Zane aparta la mano y se pone de pie, -Volveré cuando estés listo.

Zane salió de la sala y se reunió con su jefa, que había estado mirando todo desde afuera, por la ventana.

-Es bueno que las cosas no hayan salido peor -habla la agente, mirando a Zane, -fue un acierto mandarlo a usted, supo controlarlo.

-Tenía perfil similar a un esquizofrénico, sé cómo tratar con eso -dice Zane y mira dentro, viendo como el pelinegro seguía escribiendo.

-Lo que hace el amor… Nos puede llevar a extremos que no conocíamos.

-Cada vez que digo que he visto todo en este trabajo, siempre sale algo nuevo -Zane desvió la mirada a su jefa, -¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-Lo más acertado es que cumpla condena en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, mirando al chico, hasta que la jefa volvió a hablar:

-Buen trabajo, agente Julien -dice ella y se retira.

-Gracias, agente Borg -responde Zane y la ve alejarse.

El agente se quedó fuera de la sala, observando al chico, hasta que este terminó de escribir. Entró otra vez y se sentó de nuevo, tomó la libreta y le dio una leída rápida a lo que estaba escrito. Cole se quedó mirando la foto de Jay en silencio.

Zane baja la libreta, golpea el vidrio y luego vuelve a voltear a mirar a Cole. El pelinegro alzó la mirada cuando le notó. El agente estiró la mano para tomar la foto y Cole volvió a poner una mano sobre esta.

-Te la devolveré después de que termine todo esto -le dice Zane.

Cole titubeó un momento, pero luego quitó la mano. Zane arrastró la foto hacia sí y la tomó junto con la libreta y el bolígrafo, poniéndose de pie apenas dos policías entraron para llevarse al chico.

Cole dejó que lo levantaran del asiento y que le esposaran las manos tras la espalda.

Mientras sacaban a Cole, Zane le habló, -Realmente lo amaste hasta la locura.

La respuesta de Cole se quedó rondando en la mente de Zane, junto con la imagen del chico y los policías perdiéndose a la vuelta del pasillo:

-Lo que ustedes llaman locura, para mí, es la única forma sensata de amar.


End file.
